Marred Existence
by Timelessdemon
Summary: Years later after drifting apart, Vlad meets Robin once more... In a blood farm. Could any possible amount of help and friendship be enough to restore the demented, troubled goth into the happy, 'normal' kid he once was?
1. Chapter 1

**Vlad gave a quiet sigh as he trailed behind Jacob, a snobbish eighteen year old vampire who was happily giving Vlad a tour of his daddy's castle. Vlad didn't particularly want to be there, but as the male heir of 'the' Count Dracula, it was his job to befriend and keep in good with other high status vampires, to make sure that back'stabbing' and war out breaks were as unlikely as possible.**

**"And this...", Jacob grinned, "Is the pantry". Vlad knew what 'the pantry' meant but seeing yet another one never made it any easier... **

**Jacob unlocked and unbolted a metal door and lead Vlad into the dark and filthy room where several dozen humans were kept.**

**Vlad glanced around at the various humans, different races, genders, ages. Many shook and backed away as he entered the room, others continued to rock or lie motionless on the floor. ****Even as a vampire, he found it disturbing that there were people actually being forced to live like this. **

**Vlad's wide eyes scanned the utter bedlam the room possesed, eventually resting on a dark haired gothic lad who sat on the floor near a corner of the room. The lad held a younger blonde haired girl in his arms, her back was pulled against his chest, while his head rested on her shoulder, whispering to her as he gently rocked her in his arms. Vlad felt convinced he knew the girl, or had at least seen her at some point within his life. Curious, Vlad stepped closer, getting less than a meter away before being able to hear the rapid 'secrets' the lad repeatedly muttered into the girl's ear. **

**"It's gonna be okay, I love you so much, you're gonna be fine you know... We'll see mum and dad soon enough... You just need some sleep, yeah you just need some sleep... You'll be fine after you get some sleep and then we'll escape, we'll escape and go home yeah? ...So just get some sleep, I promise you I'll be here when you wake up. I love you so much, you're gonna be fine ok? You're gonna be fine. Yeah? You're gonna be fine". The lad gently tilted the girl's head back to gently kiss her pale, almost bluish/grey forehead, before resting his head back against her shoulder and continuing the useless litany of promises. **

**Vlad, shook his head repeatedy, looking back towards Jacob, "That girl, she's-".**

**"Dead?", Jacob finished, shrugging as he spoke, "Yeah, musta bin a week ago that happened- Drained too much blood I guess. We tried to move her out but he just went mad and started hurting himself, smacking his head against the walls and such. We figured just let him keep her, his blood's no good to us dead is it?". **

**Vlad smiled uncomfortably in answer to the barking laugh that Jacob suddenly let out, it would do no good to argue within another vampire's castle, where a staking would be all too likely. **

**Jacob turned to leave, "So, anyways, I'll show the rest of the place, shall we...". "Actually", Vlad choose his words carefully, "Would you mind if I spent a minute alone in here? You know just to, have a look around". **

**Jacob shrugged, "If you want, n****o biting mind, that's for family or paying customers only", Jacob barked out another laugh and Vlad was inclined to join in, only letting his facade drop as the door was closed and he was left alone with the humans. **

**Glancing around, Vlad looked at each of the sorrowful looking creatures, surely there was some vampire law that would stop this. Vlad shook his head, stepping through the timid humans and crouching down infront of the semi-catatonic goth boy he'd seen before. The goth boy didn't even look up, feeling bad for him, Vlad went to place a hand over the lad's shoulder, the lad reacted violently, bringing his head up towards Vlads hand, growling and snapping at him with useless (pointless) teeth. **

**Vlad fell backwards in shock, he knew that face... It ****was Robin. **

**...Oh godd! It was Robin! He'd always dreamt that Robin had got on with his life, got a job, maybe even started a family... Not this. Feeling even worse than before, Vlad watched as his best friend rocked and muttered noncense to his dead sister, it was his sister Chloe. Vlad counldn't even phathom how both of them could have been caught by the vampires, he wasn't sure he wanted to. **

**Vlad stared sadly at Chloe's pale, frozen face, it was hard to take in that the girl he'd known, his best friend's sister was just lying there dead... He couldn't leave Robin here, to recieve the same fate he just couldn't.**

* * *

**It had been easy bribing the apathetic vampire into letting him take Robin, the difficult bit had been forcing Robin to let Chloe go, it would have been impossible to take a slowly decaying corpse all the way back home from the Ireland castle without being noticed, and moving the corpse certainly wouldn't change the fact that Chloe was dead. **

**Robin had cryed alot when forced to part with his one and only sister, he'd screamed hysterically until an onlooking Jacob had finally lost his temper and shouted. Robin had gone silent after that (obviously terrified of Jacob) and had refused to speak since.**

**So there Vlad stood in the lounge, Robin at his side, trying to talk his father into letting Robin stay.**

* * *

**Count Dracula sat in his armchair glancing distastefully at the dirty goth boy who stood silently in his lounge, before turning back to glare at his son once more, "Vlady just tell, me, tell me again why you brought this ...Breather here". **

**"I told you before dad, he's my friend". The count's lips twitched, "Vampires, do not have friends!". **

**"Well I do okay? And I'd like it if you'd respect my wishes to let him stay here", so saying, Vlad walked out to quickly get a room sorted for Robin, leaving Robin behind in the room with his father.**

**The count sighed, looking distainfully at the boy, "So... You're back ...Hooray(!)". Robin didn't reply, his eyes looking far away and distant as he sunk to the floor and rested the side of his head against the wall, touching the wall with his fingertips and muttering slightly.**

* * *

**5 minutes later:**

**Room fixed, Vlad walked back in, to see his father grinning manically as if he'd just heard the world's most funniest joke. Vlad's brow furrowed confusedly, trying to figure out what had made his usually melodramatic dad so happy...**

**- BANG - **

**Vlad jumped at the noise, turning to see a dazed Robin who sat on the floor, repeatedly slamming the side of his head into the wall. **

**-BANG-**

**-BANG-**

**-BANG-**

**Vlad yelled and grabbed Robin, ignoring the hysterical noise of protest Robin gave out he was pulled away from the wall. Vlad pulled Robin up and glared at his dad who continued to laugh, ****"Oh, most amusing Vlady! Why didn't you tell me this before? A preforming breather! What fun !". **

**Not wanting to stand there and argue, Vlad left, pushing Robin by the shoulders to keep him moving. **

**The count sighed, watching his preformer walk away and jumping slightly when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. -Reinfield- "I could do that master", Reinfield said, trying to not show his jealousy as he took a pan from behind his back and grinned. "Oh shut up Reinfield!", The count sighed, snatching the pan and swiping Reinfield across the head with it. "Oh, thankyou master", Reinfield answered from his sudden place on the floor. **

**Vlad stood in the middle of the hallway, suddenly worried about giving Robin his own room, if that was how Robin acted while being watched, he didn't want to know how he would act when left on his own. Making up his mind, Vlad quickly grabbed the bed covers from what was going to be Robin's room and took them to his own room instead. **

* * *

**Robin stood motionless in the middle of Vlad's room, dull eyes watching as Vlad set up a hastily made floor bed in the corner of the room (it didn't look exactly comfortable but was essentially better than the stone floor he'd probably slept on for countless weeks).**

**Once done, Vlad stood up a gave a forced smile towards the dull eyed Robin, "Just like old times yeah? Sleepovers, stories, could talk about girls-".**

**"Chloe". **

**"What?", Vlad asked, suprised to hear Robin suddenly speak. "I want Chloe", Robin muttered, a small amount of emotion entering his voice. Vlad bit his lip, looking up at the troubled goth, "Robin, Chloe's dead".**

* * *

**There will be one more part to this, so please tell me what you thought... A.K.A: REVIEW! ...Please?**


	2. Memories

**Hi readers, sorry for taking so long to continue this, and a special thanks to reviewers: baffledcarajou1, Binnie-Bunny, RavenBowie, MousyBeana and Maddi, who helped convince me to continue writting this... There will be one more chapter after this to complete the story.**

* * *

Vlad yawned slightly, silently staring up at the darkness his coffin possessed, vaguely wondering if Robin was awake yet (no sounds of movement could be heard from outside of the coffin).

Vlad pulled his mobile phone out of his trouser pocket and brought it close to his face so he could see the time- 5:30pm, Vlad groaned, late afternoon and still feeling tired. The curse of being a 'breather friendly' vampire (as his dad loved to call it), his hours of being asleep vs being awake always had to be quite erratic. Regardless, Vlad yawned, pushing the top of his coffin away from himself and getting out.

Vlad stretched slightly and yawned, before suddenly taking a deep breath in... Something smelled good... Really good... Intrigued, Vlad's eyes roamed the small room as his sleep hazed brain attempted to name the scent, so sweet and yet so metallic, it was...

It was blood... Robin's blood! Vlad's eyes widened as he saw Robin's bloodied motionless form, leant against the wall with his eyes slid shut, his rolled up sleeves and bite marked arms told the story of his 'larder-victim' days.

With widened eyes Vlad let out a yell and jumped out of his coffin, rushing towards his blood splattered friend.

Robin lay there quietly, drenched in a pool of his own blood, "Oh...!", Vlad yelled, falling to his knees infront of the seemingly unconcious Robin. "Robin! Robin can you hear me?! Robi-", Vlad went to grab Robin's wrist but faltered, Robin's wrist was covered in the dried dark blood- Both his wrists were- Looking closely it was obvious to see that he'd physically ripped apart old wounds on his wrists- Blood embedded under and on his fingernails were evidence to this.

Still holding both wrists, Vlad was suprised to hear Robin's quiet defeated voice, "Just take your fill- I'm done".

Vlad worriedly stared back at him, "...Robin?".

"KILL ME!", Robin screamed, opening his eyes and glaring daggers at his once best friend, before suddenly errupting into hysterical sobs, "Please, just kill me, I don't wanna be here anymore... I'm scared... I wanna be with Chloe. Please, just do it... P-lease!". Empathetically, Vlad comfortingly put a hand on the side of Robin's head, Robin immediately screamed and began to hyperventalate, quickly finding it difficult to breathe, his eyes dilated and closed as he suddenly collapsed and passed out from a mixture of both fear and blood loss.

"Robin?", Vlad shouted, gently shaking his friend's shoulders. Robin flopped limply from side to side and for one 'heart-stopping' moment Vlad thought he was dead, a quick pulse check from the neck proved otherwise. Sighing in relief, Vlad called for Reinfield, eager to get the blood cleared up and away before it attracted the noses of all vampires within a 2 mile radius.

* * *

**Four months earlier:**

_Dressed in his finest vampire outfit, a even-more-gothic-than-usual Robin, eagerly followed goth boy Tod through the woods. He'd met Tod a few months ago in college- They both shared a deep interest in vampires, and tonight Tod had even invited 'him' to one of the coolest areas in town for a halloween party- 'Stokeley Castle'. Even the name sounded awesome! _

_New friends, similar interests, everything was going great... Just one minor drawback- "Ouch, Robin, wait! I can't walk as fast as you!". Robin, turned around, smirking annoyedly at his 'baby' sister Chloe, who fought to keep up behind him in the thick of the darkening woods, "Then leave Chloe, no-one asked you to come, you know?". _

_Chloe glared but remained quiet as they continued through the woods, Robin gave a sorry-about-my-sister look towards Tod who dismissed it with an apathetic shrug as he continued to lead them closer to the castle._

_Robin sighed as Chloe continued to follow him, "Just go home will you?". Chloe sighed, "Mom said I should follow you there to make sure that-". _

_"Mom said", Robin mimicked sarcastically, before continuing, "Robin says go away! ...I'm going to the party whether our parents like it or not". Robin put a hand to his (fake) vampire teeth as he got closer to the house, checking the fangs still in place. _

_Chloe sighed, "Robin, don't you're think you're taking this just a tad bit too far?". "It's a halloween party Chloe, it's the one night of the year where I can actually look normal around here", Robin answered, turning to look at her as they got to the castle door, "You can phone up mom to come and collect you now, save my 'baby' sister having to 'kid'-sit me!". Tod ignored the glaring match between the two siblings and went to the castle door, opening it and beckoning them in._

_Chloe smirked, "Why thanks Tod... Looks like I'm going in too, Robin!". She walked past an apathetic Tod and into the castle, leaving an extremely annoyed Robin to follow after her. _

_Despite being still partially light outside, it was actually quite dark within the sparsely decorated castle, the unusual overhead chandeliers and wall-held lanterns gave out just enough light to make out the figures and faces of people dancing to the creepy rock music being played from some unseeable area._

_Chloe hung around with Robin, as he looked around for girls who might be interested in him, Tod meanwhile, disappeared off into the crowd, un-noticed by Robin or Chloe._

**_10 minutes later:_**

_Robin stood talking to two skantally clad vampiric goth girls who showed great interest as he talked about himself and his obsession with vampires, Chloe stood a little distance away, feeling uncomfortable without someone to talk to._

_Suddenly a male drawling voice appeared over a tanoy 'Just 5 minutes the feeding frenzy folks... And we all know what that means,!'. The majority of the people there cheered, so Robin joined in aswell . "What does that mean?", Chole pointedly asked Robin, after the cheering had stopped, Robin merely gave a shrug before going back to chatting up the two vampiric goth girls he'd met a few minutes ago. _

_Chloe sighed annoyedly and walked away, accidentally knocking into a large balding man dressed in a dark cape, "Oh, I'm sorry I-". "Not at all my dear", the middle aged man smiled, taking in a deep breath and showing his pearly white teeth, "Why, don't you just smell good enough to eat...?". Chloe smiled uncomfortably up at the slightly leering man before quickly hurrying back over to Robin and grabbing him by the elbow._

_"Robin, I want to leave...". Robin looked from the two goth girls to Chloe (giving a pointedly you're-in-the-way expression) before replying, "Yeah? Well leave then, am sure mom and dad'll pick you up or something". "Yeah but...", Robin waved her away with one hand before continuing to talk to the two girls. Chloe sighed and walked through the dancing crowds to get to the door they gotten in through, she reached for the handle but was stopped suddenly by Tod who appeared suddenly out of the crowd and pushed her back. "Er... No you don't". _

_Chloe gave the usually nice and well mannered lad a perplexed look, "I want to leave!". "Not until after 8pm", Tod smiled, Chloe rolled her eyes and grabbed the door handle anyway, quick as a flash, Tod put his hand over her's and squeezed with an amazing amount of pressure. Chloe screamed out and Tod let go, staring at her with a more demented version of his previous smile. Clutching her bruised hand, Chloe hurried back over to Robin, who currenly was in a state of bliss, one girl was massaging his shoulder blades while the other was at his ear, seeming to talk dirty to him. _

_"Robin we've got to go", Chloe said staring frantically at him. Robin sighed, not wanting to be bothered, "Then go, I'll see you later". "They won't let me out!". "Just go climb out a window or something", Robin answered, laughing lightly at what ever the dirty talking girl had whispered into his ear. _

_Chloe shook her head quickly, Robin, there's something really strange going on here, I really think you and I should-". (Microphone) And now ladies and gentleman, it's the time you've all been waiting for... It's the feeding frenzy! The people around them cheered excitedly._

_'And starting in_**_ Ten_**_'_

_Chloe panicked, "Robin, we've got to get out of here!"._

**_'Nine'_**

_"Oh relax will you? We'll leave later...", Robin opened one eye to look at her and then stared at her, "What happened to your hand?"_

**_'Eight'_**

_"Tod happened!". "What? That son of a -"._

**_'Seven'_**

_"Ouch!", Robin yelled clutching his ear where the skantly clad massaging girl had bit him, "Be careful! Would you?"._

**_'Six'_**

_The girl merely smirked and licked the blood off her lips, Robin backed away (revolted), pulling his sister backwards with him, "You're right, we need to go Chloe!"_

**_'Five'_**

_They both ran to the door, to find a venomous looking Tod standing in the way, "Leaving so soon?", Tod asked sarcastically. "Tod, move!", a panicked Robin yelled trying to move past him in vain._

**_'Four'_**

_Trying to move Tod out of the way was like trying to push a mountain, he remained unmoved and smirked to them both, "Why? You're just in time for lunch!"._

**_'Three'_**

_Tod smiled wider, showing his glistening white (very real looking) fangs, Robin blanched, "What the... ?"._

**_'Two'_**

_Robin backed away, Chloe's back against his chest, they turned to go the other way and found themselves surrounded by a mixture of fanged leering people, and others who seemed either unaware or just as scared as Chloe and Robin felt. Chloe whimpered, "Robin, I wanna go home now..."._

_**'One'**_

_ Robin wrapped his arms around her, "It's ok, you're gonna be fine, we're gonna be fine". But he was wrong, she'd never be fine again, and it was all his fault._

**_'Zero'_**

_The lights went out and terrified screams filled the grey stone castle._

* * *

**Back to the present:**

Robin was on his back, lying across a leather sofa in the Dracula's 'living' room, now void of his long sleeved black jacket, his bare scarred arms and lower neck showed the tell tale signs of the many vampires who'd used both knives and their own teeth to drink from him.

Vlad sat next to him on a stool, also asleep he sat hunched, the top half of his body leaning half against the wall, half against the arm rest of the sofa.

Robin's eyes snapped open suddenly, confused at his new surroundings he glanced around, eyes finally resting on the sleeping vampire who'd bought him. Robin blinked back tears as memories ran back to him, telling him that Chloe was now dead. Pulling his legs up towards himself, Robin carefully got up and off the sofa, glancing around himself he knew he was trapped, the door to living room he was inside of was probably locked and even if it wasn't, there probably a force of guards and vampires outside, hungry to cause him more pain.

Robin checked his wrists- Bandaged -Of course, that was how it was going to be wasn't it? They weren't gonna let him die, they were going to take anything and everything they wanted from him, even after he became more insane than what he felt now. Fear grew to frustration and frustration grew to anger.

Robin's eyes flitted around the room, focusing on a pair of ordamental daggers, careful not to wake the sleeping vampire, Robin prized out one of the daggers, smirking to himself when he found it wasn't just for show.

A demented smile on his lips, Robin walked over to the blissfully sleeping vampire, grasped the sharp dagger and held it to the back of the hunched over vampire's neck and thrust.

**-Zip-**

Within milliseconds, Count Dracula was in the room, Firmly holding Robin still.

"Nice try, human", growled out the voice of Count Dracula, who now stood with one arm wrapped around the boy and the other clutching the boy's wrist which still held the diamond encrusted dagger.

Robin whimpered and dropped the dagger as the grip on his wrist became unbearable, the count smirked at the lad's pain, "Now listen hear breather, here are the rules-".

Vlad's eyes snapped open to see the scene unfolding and was standing infront of his father in an instant, "Dad what are you doing?!".

The count glowered, "I caught this 'friend' of yours trying to stick a dagger through your neck". "What? Dad he's not well-". The count smiled, "All the more reason to get rid of him". Vlad shook he head, "All the more reason to help him...", Vlad turned his attention to the hysterical looking Robin, "Robin, it's me Vlad, remember? We're best mates".

Robin turned his head away, thinking hopelessly, 'So that was it? They were going to mess with his head before they drained him again?'. His arms restrained, Robin glared, lifted his head back up and spat in Vlad's face.

Vlad froze before pulling a disgusted face and wiping spit off of the side of his face. The count tsked, raising an eyebrow, "You're 'really' not selling the idea of friendship to me Vladdy(!)".

Vlad sighed, "He just... Needs some more time, let him go I'll fix it". The count rolled his eyes but let go of his grip on Robin's arms.

Vlad stood in front of Robin taking in a breathe, "Alright Robin, basics... What's my name?".

Robin glared suspiciously at the dark haired boy. Vlad smiled a little to nicely, "Come on Robin, just my name?". Robin continued to stare quietly.

"Ok...", answered Vlad, ignoring his father's impatient look, "What's your name?". "Robin", Robin quickly and quietly answered. "Alright", Vlad said, slightly more confident, "Now tell me, what is my name?".

"...Robin...?", Robin hesitantly asked, cringing back incase it was the wrong answer and he earned a smack for it.

Vlad stared confusedly at the huddled goth for a while before asking, "You don't remember me do you?".

* * *

**10 minutes later:**

Vlad sat at a black table, seated across from Robin, they were alone in the dinning room and away from distraction.

"Okay Robin", Vlad said, urging the goth boy to look up at him, "Now focus, look deep into my eyes and look no where else", Robin took on a froze, hypnotized stance and Vlad continued, "You will remember everything, every memory I have caused you to supress will be undone, you WILL remember everything".

Vlad snapped his fingers and Robin snapped out of his stupor.

Vlad watched the quiet goth and asked anxiously, "Robin?".

Robin's downcast eyes slowly gazed up towards Vlad, a small smile broke out across Robin's previously down cast face.

* * *

** Do not be fooled, readers there will be one more chapter after this, hopefully it will be up before 7th July. If you liked this story, please read and review, I really apreciate it, until next time, Ja ne!**


	3. Runaway

**I haven't posted another chapter on this for ages, this is the incomplete final chapter, review if you want me write out the end...**

* * *

**10 minutes later:**

Vlad sat at a black table, seated across from Robin, they were alone in the dinning room and away from distraction.

"Okay Robin", Vlad said, urging the goth boy to look up at him, "Now focus, look deep into my eyes and look no where else", Robin took on a froze, hypnotized stance and Vlad continued, "You will remember everything, every memory I have caused you to supress will be undone, you WILL remember everything".

Vlad snapped his fingers and Robin snapped out of his stupor.

Vlad watched the quiet goth and asked anxiously, "Robin?".

Robin's downcast eyes slowly gazed up towards Vlad, a small smile broke out across Robin's previously down cast face, "Vlad? ...What are we doing here? ...This isn't Stokely, is it?".

Vlad grinned back, "No Robin, no it isn't, are you okay?".

Robin shrugged, "Sure why wouldn't I be?".

Vlad frowned slightly, wondering whether somehow giving back Robin's memories had caused him to lose other, more recent ones, "I dunno just asking".

Robin seemed unconcerned by Vlad's question and glanced around himself, "What time is it anyway, it seems dark".

Confused, Vlad shrugged, "Nah, we're in a windowless room, it's about 1:30 in the afternoon".

"Huh, is Ingrid here?", Robin asked, grinning slightly.

"Yeah", Vlad replied, forcing on a smile (just happy to see his best friend happy), "I'll bring her to see you if you want?".

"What? Now?", Robin replied, giving the kind of eager grin he used to give when he thought he had a chance with the Dracula vampiress.

"Sure!", Replied Vlad, eager to keep Robin happy, "Just wait here a minute I'll come back".

"Cool", answered Robin, grinning as Vlad left to go and find Ingrid.

* * *

Wanting to get there and back as quickly as possible, Vlad sped up his movements, moving as a blur until he got to his sister's room. Hastily he knocked on the closed door, and was met with Ingrid's moody responce, "Go away, this is a Vlad free zone!".

Vlad pulled a face, "How did you know... Ingrid, I've got someone who really like to meet you".

"Let me guess, your pet breather? ...Dad told me he tried to attack you earlier, maybe you should try for a pet dog in the future instead, less chance of it turning and trying to 'slay' you!".

Vlad sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, "Come on Ingrid, he's alright now".

Ingrid laughed from inside her room, "Yeah, right! You want me to come out so I can get attacked too? Fat chance!".

"No Ingrid, really, it's different... I gave him his memories back".

The bedroom door immediately opened and Ingrid's worried face appeared around the side of it, "You did what? You've just given a vampire hating breather all of his old memories back, memories about vampires, our weaknesses, about how to destroy our kind".

Vlad shrugged, "Yeah, but, Ingrid, it's Robin, he wouldn't hurt a...".

"Where is he?!", Ingrid frantically asked.

Vlad sighed and shot off as a blur, Ingrid followed.

* * *

Vlad stopped at the door of the room where he'd left Robin, he turned to Ingrid, "Alright, he's in here, just be nice ok?".

Ingrid nodded, "Yeah, whatever, just open the door!".

"Okay...", shrugged Vlad, confused by his sister's sudden interest in his best friend he opened the closed door, "Hey Robin, guess who's here to see you... Robin?". Vlad opened the door fully and glanced around the room, Robin was gone.

Vlad glanced worriedly back towards Ingrid, "H-He probably just went to have a walk around the castle...". Ingrid rolled her eyes,,"You dumb-bat, he's run off! Look, let's just find him before dad decides to make him lunch, you take the groundfloor and the cellars, I'll take all the upstairs rooms, let's go".

Ingrid sped off, Vlad sighed and then sped off too, wondering why Ingrid was suddenly so concerned about Robin's livelihood.

* * *

**10 minutes later:**

Vlad slowed down and stopped in a hallway of his dad's half of the school castle, it was hopeless, Robin was nowhere to be seen, Vlad couldn't figure out how Robin could have hidden in his Dad's castle so easily... Until a worrying thought occured to him. Vlad quickly ran to the top spire of the castle, he looked through the dimmed glass of the windows which overlooked everything within the grounds.

It was there that Vlad saw exactly what he hadn't wanted to see- Robin stood in the middle of the grass lawn, basking in the sun- and knowing that the Vampires had no chance of getting to him anytime soon.

Biting his lip, Vlad sped back downstairs to try and convince Robin to come back.

Getting out of the castle door, Vlad sped through the shadows the castle possesed, trying desperatly to find - "Robin!", Vlad called, seeing his 'friend' mere meters away from the shadows, standing with his arms stretched out, like he couldn't believe sunlight still existed.

"Robin!", Vlad called again trying and suceeding in getting's his friend's attention the second time around.

Robin opened one eye to see Vlad, he jumped in suprise and worry at seeing a vampire so close, only to start smirking when he realised the vampire couldn't possibly touch him from where he was.

Robin turned around to face Vlad and gave him a disturbed 'try-it-if-you-can' type of smile before speaking, "Oh hi, mate! What are you doing here? Have you come to bask in the sun too? ...Oh no, I forgot... You can't!". Robin broke off to laugh hysterically, and Vlad gave a concerned frown, "Robin, would you just come over here...". "Oh no, I'm enjoying this far too much! ...Kinda like how your people enjoyed my sister".

Vlad's face was blank, he didn't know what to say, "I-I thought you'd forgotten that".

Robin smirked, his face remaining that of an eternal smile despite the anger slowly eminating through his deadly quiet voice, "You thought I'd forgotten about that? Who the pissing hell could? I held her in my arms as she died, she was crying, she just kept saying that she loved me and that she wanted to see our parents... AND YOU KNOW WHAT I DID? ...Nothing... Absolutely nothing... Cuz I was stuck in that room with her, I couldn't stop her bleeding and I couldn't convince those apathetic bastards to help her. Do you have any idea what it's like to lose a sibling? Do you?".

Vlad bit his lip, "Robin... Why don't you just come back and we can-".

"And you can what? Torture me to death like you did my sister?".

Vlad sighed despairingly, knowing there was no way he'd be able to chase after him in the daylight, "Robin".

Robin stared directly at Vlad and gave a smaller smile, "Goodbye Vlad!", Robin turned and ran, speeding across the stone courtyard and past the castle buildings, quickly disappearing out of sight.

Vlad yelled after him, "No, Robin, where are you going? Robin, come back!".

* * *

**8:30 pm, an hour before sunset:**

Vlad, Ingrid and the Count sat quietly in their highly furbished 'living room', Vlad and Ingrid sitting on the red leather sofa while the Count lounged on an luxurious red armchair. Ingrid was first to break the silence, "This is all your fault you know, Vlad!". Vlad stared, suprised how she could possibly come to that conclusion, "What, how is it my fault?!".

Ingrid rolled her eyes, "You gave him his memories back, 'you' let him remember everything and 'now' we have a disturbed vampire hater out there, with knowledge of how to destroy every one of us!".

"Now, now children...", the Count interrupted, adjusting in his chair and glancing to both of them, "Let's not point fangs-".

"You'd point one at me if it was my fault", Ingrid snapped back. The Count grinned in a slightly agreeing way, "Yes, well even so...".

Vlad gave an irritated sigh, "Even so, Robin's still missing and we still don't have a plan". Ingrid smirked, "What's the point, were're in the middle of the countryside Vlad (in this story the school is a boarding school placed in the middle of nowhere), your precious little breather's probably lost and it's not like we can go searching for him while the sun's still up!".

Vlad stared incrediously at her, "What? Ingrid!"

The count stopped him, "No, Ingrid's right Vladdy... For once, we'll just have to wait until nightfall and then we can all-".

"Er, Master?", Reinfield stood behind the Count, who turned to face him in an irritated fashion.

"It's for you Master", Reinfield continued, holding out a cordless home phone.

"Well why didn't you say, you simpering fool!", the count snatched the phone and held it upside down to the side of his head, "Hello, hello... There's no one there...".

Ingrid put her head in her hands, laughing.

"Er Dad?", Vlad called, the Count looked to him and Vlad mimed moving the around the other way in his hands. Feeling a bit idiotic, the Count copied, "Hello? Oh, hello! Yes? ...'Really'? ...Of course, I'll be there right away!". He gave the phone back to Reinfield, an irritated look pasted on his features.

Vlad was the first to break the silence, "Dad what is it?".

Still looking quite infuriated, the Count quietly answered, "That was Mrs, apparently she was driving back here from her two week holiday and get who ran right infront of her car?".

Vlad panicked, "Robin? Is he alright?"

"Yes...", the Count answered, in his still brooding mood, "For now, let's just get him before Mrs gets the police involved and they start looking for his... Parents".

* * *

**Please read and review.**


End file.
